Ed,Edd,n,Eddy: Ed rising
by epixScott1
Summary: On a Saturday afternoon, everything was normal for now teens ed boys. Suddenly the dead has risen from their grave with the hungry for human flesh. Now the ed boys and the other kids on the cul de sac must survive the oncoming zombie. They travel from the cul de sac to the road, the sewer, farmhouse, graveyard and many more will the ed boys survive the zombies or become one.
1. The beginning

On a cool fall Saturday afternoon, the Cul de sac was normal with the Cul de sac kids as turn teenager. They are now in high school in their sophomore year On top of a fence was Johnny he changes a lot he used to be a goofy and happy child. But now he's paranoid, antisocial and angry at the world thinking the world is against him the only one he trusts was his wooden friend plank. Which has some holes, and grew branches over the year. Johnny wore a black coat, white shirt, black pants, grey Nikes, and Johnny's hair was still the same when he was a kid. Johnny was on top of the fence smoking a cigarette he stole from his dad.

"Plank how come the world hate us," said Johnny he stares at Plank

"yeah you're right buddy men I can't wait to get out of this shitty town what's that" Johnny stares at Plank.

"I can't go now I don't any money or a car friend" Johnny stares at Plank

"what you mean that my broke ass should get a job"

Then a man with green skin and a business suit was shambling across the ground he comes closer to Johnny. "Hey mister gets away from me," said Johnny the man gets to Johnny and he pulls him from the fence to the ground. Johnny struggles with the men trying to get free The men come down to Johnny's shoulder and bite a chunk out of it Johnny scream in pain. Then Plank comes out of nowhere a smack the men off of Johnny Johnny grabs Plank a bolt from the men "thanks buddy you're a true friend" said Johnny.

Elsewhere Eddy was walking to Double dee house Eddy was dress in a button-up blue shirt underneath a white t-shirt that said "sexy beast" with a lion underneath. He has blue jeans, red and white Jordan's Eddy has goatee Eddy change a little bit he stopped pulling a scam. Because he gained no money only trouble from his parents and the other kids in the Cul de sac he was still the shortest between Ed and Double dee.

He was c average student the only class he got a was Marketing and business class ironic. Eddy met to Double dee house he knocks on the door and rang door he waited impatience Eddy was ready to knock the door the again until Double dee opens the door. Double dee has a quiet of change himself but still has the same old black beanie and his hair was 1 cm longer. Then he was fourteen years old he wore when he was 6-year-old Double wore a red-orange shirt, purple long shorts, and blue converse.

Double dee became smarter through the years he was so smart he could to be in Harvard. "What is it Eddy I'm doing an important experiment that needs care," said Double Dee

"Ed said he got a party for us at his house," said Eddy

"he does that very odd he usually doesn't throw a party "

"I know right anyway the party in fifteen minutes come on"

"okay, Eddy let me just.."

Eddy pulls Double dee out of his house "no time" said Eddy

Eddy and Double dee go to Ed house walking along the sidewalk "Eddy may ask why not we drive to Ed house in your car you got a few weeks ago" said Double dee "I kind of crush my hot rod Cadillac in a ditch last week"

"how did you crush it Eddy"

"well, there was the chick in a short mini skirt that I could see she wasn't wearing...".

Double dee stops Eddy before he could finish his story "I don't want to hear your perverted story Eddy "

"whatever sock head you would've loved it". Ed and Eddy stop to see Kevin and his friend Tyler was lifting a Keg from an RV. Kevin and his friend had Red and white letterman jacket Kevin had jeans, black Jordan's, and his red hat. Tyler has khaki pants, green puma shoes both of them are in football team Kevin was the quarterback and Tyler was a fullback Kevin was the star player on the team. Kevin is having a party he invented everyone except the Eds, and Johnny

"it looks like Kevin bringing alcohol to his party" said Double dee

"then we'll bring beer to ours now come on we got 7 minutes before Ed party can start" said Eddy

Then someone yelled "Double Dee" Double dee look over to see Delphine standing in the front yard. Delphine was a foreign exchange student from France she been going to Ed's school for about 4 months now Delphine became friends with Double dee and Nazz. Double dee goes over to Delphine She was wearing a denim half jacket and hoodie, red shirt, tight black jeans, a golden earring, and navy blue converse shoes.

"yes Delphine," said Double dee

"can you help me with my social studies tomorrow Double dee"

"Sure I'm glad to help you, Delphine"

"so where you and your friend going to"

"oh I and Eddy are going to a party "

"Kevin party tonight I'm going"

"no unfortunately Delphine"

"that sucks why"

"Kevin did invite us"

"that Kevin is a connard wonder why"

"me either"

Eddy throws a little rock at Double dee showing his phone with the time "I got to go Delphine" "okay Double dee à plus tard" as she goes back to her house. Double dee went back to Eddy "I can't believe you threw a rock at me "

"you took your time flirting with Delphine," said Eddy

Double dee blush "we weren't flirting Eddy"

"oh yeah you two were having a nice chat," said Eddy sarcastic

"now let's go Double dee we got 3 minutes till Ed party"

Eddy and Double dee finally made it to Ed's house Double dee rang the door and the door opens to reveal Ed. He still has his unibrow, he had short orange hair, he wore a green coat, a t-shirt with an alien UFO on it, blue jeans and black converse. Ed became a bit smarter and mature but still a lovable oaf as always. "Welcome friends to the party," Ed said in an epic voice "come we must party until the next dawn Eddy and Double dee shrug their shoulder they walk into Ed house.


	2. Ed's party

As the sun begins to set Jimmy and Sarah were talking along the sidewalk Jimmy is not his bracelet with headgear anymore. Curly blonde hair, a stylish blue collar shirt, white pants, and brown shoes. Jimmy had a big interest in fashion when he begins high school buying the latest clothes that trending worldwide he still friends with Sarah. Sarah had on a pink tank top, Skinny blue jeans, white earrings, and Black Sandals. Sarah had become less in rage by the past years by going to therapy but she still thinks Ed is a knucklehead and still friends with Jimmy.

"So Sarah what are you going to wear at Kevin party tonight," said Jimmy

"I don't know Jimmy was thinking wearing that black dress with those yellow heels I got from my birthday," said Sarah

"I think you should wear that cute black leather jacket with the pink poodle, white tank top and the jeans short all the way to you your thigh"

"you think so Jimmy"

"yeah you'll be the life of the party" "alright thanks Jimmy you're always the best friend a girl can have"

"...yeah"

Sarah and Jimmy were still taking Tyler were standing in Kevin front yard waiting for Kevin to bring the red cups from the RV. Tyler sees Sarah talking to Jimmy Tyler called Sarah to come over Sarah goes to Tyler.

"Hey baby how's it going," said Tyler

"oh it's going good Tyler how you doing," said Sarah

"I'm doing great this morning I bench about 200 pounds this morning" Tyler flex his arms

Sarah drool a little and Blush "wow your pretty strong Tyler"

"I know by the way are you going to the party tonight"

"yeah Tyler me and Jimmy are talking about it"

"your gay friend"

"Jimmy not gay I don't think so"

"I hey I have no problem with it"

Jimmy stares at Tyler and Sarah conversion he thought to himself "why does Sarah likes that Dick anyway she should go out with me I mean we've been friends since the 5th grade". Jimmy, Sarah, and Tyler looked oversee Johnny holding his bloody shoulder as blood as pouring out of it Johnny drags plank along the ground.

"Hey melon head what happen did you fell off the fence because of your head," said Tyler.

"be niece Tyler Johnny are you alright," said Sarah

"fuck off," said Johnny

"that was mean," said Jimmy

"whatever ignore him anyway Sarah," said Tyler

Johnny looks at plank and said to him "let's go home Plank I'm getting a bit dizzy" Johnny looks at Plank "yeah some bandages would help I hope this wound won't get infected".

Eddy and Double Dee were following Ed to his room they went down the stairs to Ed room. It was still filthy through all the years only thing change was that it was full of comics, movies, and action figures that surround his room even cluttering his closet.

"What's the party Ed how many people are going to be here," said Eddy

"it's going to be us, Eddy, because tonight we're going to have a TV party it's going to be more awesome than a gravy train," said Ed

"are you serious that the party we're going to watch TV for a party," said Eddy

"yeah it's a horror movie marathon," said Ed

"goddammit Ed I should've expected that you throwing a party that is so stupid" Ed looks down the floor sad

"come now Eddy don't be so mean we could have a fun time to ourselves," said Double Dee

"yeah Eddy I'm going to order Pizza and my parents are gone for the weekend we got the house like raccoon loving the junkyard," said Ed

Eddy pace around the room thinking about it and said "fine it's not like I have anything to do" said Eddy

"oh-oh boy us friend are going to have a good time," said Ed hugging Eddy and Double Dee. "Yeah yeah do you have any beer Ed," said Eddy

"yeah in the refrigerator next to my pet sponges," said, Ed

" Ed why do you have sponges for pets and why are they in your refrigerator?" said Double Dee

"to my them feel cool" " said Ed

"do you want anything Double Dee from the kitchen," said Eddy

"yeah a glass of water"

The ED's were sitting on the floor with a mattress a blanket wrapped around them. Ed turns on the television he changes the channel to the horror movie that's playing a movie called. "The undead bloodthirsty alien from the planet Uranus ". The movie begins with a scientist looking through a telescope he sees UFO coming toward earth. While the movie on Double dee stomach begins to rumble.

"Hey Ed where's our food for this party," said Double Dee

"same here I'm starving," said Eddy drinking his beer

"Oh crap I forgot," said Ed pulling out his phone he called Sal pizza hut the phone rings until someone pick up.

"Hello this is Sal pizza hut how can I help you," said a male in his 30s

"yeah I would like," said Ed turning to his friend"What you guys like"

"pepperoni with extra cheese," said Eddy

"same," said Double Dee

"I would like pepperoni with extra cheese"

"would that be all," said the men on the phone

"nope and a bucket of extra spicy hot wings",

"Is this delivery or pickup"

"delivery" Ed gives the direction to his house and the TV party continues.


	3. Hungry and Pizza

Johnny was in his bathroom looking at his bite wound on his shoulder Johnny took off his shirt he sees that the blood stop coming out instead. The skin around the bite has turned a green, rotten, and covered in dried blood. Johnny grabs the alcohol from his medicine cabinet he pours it on his bite wound. The pain last about a minute then Johnny puts bondages on his bite mark. Johnny started to feel tired, a pain still on his shoulder, and hungry he walks out of the bathroom he sees his wooden friend Plank. Reading a book called "taking over a simple mind volume 3".

"Men Plank I'm hungry and tired let's see what's in the kitchen," said Johnny looking at Plank

"what goes to hospital Nah I'll be fine it just a bite" Johnny looked at Plank again.

"it won't get infected buddy to trust me I hope my mom left some cake in the refrigerator"

Johnny walks to his kitchen sits Plank onto a chair Johnny open the refrigerator door to get a chocolate and mint cake. He made two pieces of cake one for him another for Plank He have a piece to Plank and others to himself when he takes a bite of the cake.

It didn't sit well in his stomach and he throws up on the table Johnny feels more tired and hungry "no Plank I don't want to go to the hospital I'm going to bed" as Johnny walks to his bedroom.

On a road, a pizza boy was driving to Ed house to deliver his pizza the pizza boy had a greasy black hair, tons of a pimple on his face that was about ready to explode. He wore Sal uniform red and a green collar shirt, black pants, black working shoes, and a green hat that says "Sal Pizza". The pizza boy had worked for Sal pizza for about 2 years hating the job every day he couldn't stand his boss and the costumes that he had to deliver pizza to. Even thought of listening to an annoying customer saying that they're pizza is cold he turns the up the radio. Which was playing 9-5 hours by Aesop rock Sal drives down the road until he sees a person on the ground.

Pizza boy stops the car and rushes out leaving his car door opens to check the person on the ground he sees the person is wearing Baskin Robbins and had a ponytail. The Pizza boy walks over to the person he sees bite mark all around his neck and body. The pizza boy said "excuse me are you hurt, do need me to call the ambulance" Baskin Robbin person turns to be a girl. Zombie with a missing jaw that her tongue is hanging out the pizza boy walk back away from her The zombie Baskin Robin worker steps up and comes toward the pizza boy.

The pizza boy runs back to his car he drives past the zombie as he starts to drive down the road he tried to calm himself. He sees something in the back seat in his car he turns to see a zombie cop with a huge screwdriver in its head the Zombie cop begins to bite down on the pizza boy who stopped the car at Ed house.

The zombie cop biting his head, ripping some his scalp and hair, his arm, and neck. The pizza boy punches the zombie cop in a panic. He takes the pizza as he runs out the car felt pain all over his body his mind was turning blank. The pizza boy coughs up blood as walk toward Ed house the pizza boy skin turns green and rotten. The pizza boy stops as he felt numb he was up to Ed door he rang the doorbell. He falls to the ground still holding onto the pizza then he dies. The pizza boy got up again as not human anymore he's now a zombie now just walking to Ed front door waiting for his meal.


	4. Killer slice

The Ed boys were still in Ed bedroom watching the horror movie marathon on the TV. Ed eyes were glued to the TV watching a movie called "Killer Nazi from hell 5: trouble in paradise". In the middle of the movie a guy surfer was shooting a Nazi with an Uzi while riding a surfboard "Nazi dude you better watch out for those killer waves" said The Surfer.

Eddy was drinking his seventh can of beer there were beer cans all around him Double Dee was trying to figure out the whole movie plot until he received two texts one from his father and other from Delphine.

"god Ed why do you watch these movies they suck so much," said Eddy

"no they don't Eddy these movies are classic in Hollywood," said Ed

"classic pieces of shits Ed that what they are Ed"  
"no they are not they're good as gravy on a hot butter toast,"

Double Dee ignores them as he answers his text from his father. "Edward I'm still stuck in my business meeting and your mother is at the laboratory so don't stay out late with your misfit's friends and don't get into any trouble". Double Dee text okay then see the text he got from Delphine

" Double Dee I got a question?"

Double Dee answer "what's the question Delphine"

"something been bothering me for a while now but why do you always wearing a black beanie all the time"

Double Dee try to think of an excuse so he texted. "well because my hat is very important to me Delphine"

"I see I got to go to Kevin party see you tomorrow maybe I can see you without that hat, La Mignonne"

Doubled try to figure out what La Mignonne mean without knowing that Eddy is looking over at Double Dee shoulder.

Eddy gets up and said "Hey Ed guess what"

"what Eddy," said Ed

"Double Dee got himself a girlfriend"

Double Dee blushed a deep red " I do not eddy I mean..." said Double Dee

"Then I'm guessing nothing is going to happen with you Delphine tomorrow," said Eddy

"Delphine and Double Dee kissing in the tree," said Ed and Eddy sing along with him "first comes love then comes marriage then comes, kids".

Ed and Eddy laugh than the doorbell ring and Ed and Eddy go up to answer the door. Double Dee tries to contain himself as he thought to himself "I hope Ed and Eddy's puberty make them mature hopefully".

Ed and Eddy rush to the door Ed the door to the zombie pizza boy was wobbling little bit he had green skin that is rotting off and rotten teeth. Ed looked the pizza boy as Ed face turn from joyful to fear Ed runs away toward his parent's room

"Ed where the hell are you going you better have the money to pay for the pizza" scream Eddy.

Eddy looked at the zombie pizza boy as he starts drooling over the pizza box "I'm not giving you a tip for that" Said Eddy.

The zombie pizza boy drops the pizza as he walks to Eddy "what are you doing get away from me" said Eddy.

As he pushes the zombie pizza boy away from him the zombie pizza walk faster toward Eddy Double Dee walk back upstair Eddy runs behind him

"Double Dee can tell this guy to leave me alone," said Eddy

Double look over to see the Zombie pizza boy walking over to them "look sir I have no idea what my friend has done but there some other way than chasing him" said Double Dee.

The only thing the Zombie pizza boy said to Double Dee "brain" as he walks to over the Eddy and Double Dee.

Double Dee and Eddy walkover to the dining room as the Zombie pizza kept walking over to them.

"Ed the pizza boy is in your house and following us" scream Eddy no answer from Ed

"Mister please just get out," said Double Dee the zombie Pizza boy stomach growl and start to walk faster

Eddy grabs a glass vase from a table "stay back or I'll use throw at you" said Eddy the Zombie pizza boy kept coming at them.

Eddy throws the vase at the zombie pizza boy only leaving pieces of broken glass across his face and an ear falls off the zombie pizza boy he gets angry trapping Eddy and Double Dee trap in a corner.

"Double Dee, whatever happens, I'm sorry I call you sock head and you're the best friend a person could have," said Eddy

"I'm sorry I pour acid on your house and you are a great friend," said Double Dee

the Zombie boy was about to bite down on Double Dee and Eddy Ed comes out his parents' bedroom with a sawed-off shotgun and blasts the Zombie pizza boy head off covering Eddy and Double Dee in blood "sorry zombie but no tip for you" said Ed.


	5. Ed killed the pizza boy

As the zombie pizza boy bleeds on the floor Eddy and Double Dee was still in shock of what Ed did. Eddy and Double Dee let go of each other Double Dee went straight to the kitchen to clean the blood off of him.

"Holy shit Ed you kill the pizza boy," said Eddy still shock

"he wasn't no ordinary pizza boy he was a zombie," said Ed

Double Dee grabs some paper towels as he starts wiping the blood off of him as he thinks about what to do. "Oh my god Ed killed a person possible Eddy and I are now accomplices think Edward just have come up with a plan to fix this mess". Double Dee comes out grabbing extra paper towels he stuffs into his pocket.

Eddy runs up to him "Double Dee Ed has finally snapped," said Eddy

"I'm not crazy Eddy he was a zombie," said Ed coming to Eddy

"I knew it that all those horror, violent, horrible and profanity full comics and horror movies would infect Ed simple mind," said Double Dee

"he is a zombie he had green and decaying skin, no color in his eyes, and the hungry for human flesh," said Ed

"Ed you're scaring us," said Eddy

"I'm telling the truth please believe I swear to the god of butter toast," said Ed

Double Dee walks over to the dead zombie pizza boy body he sees that there are bite marks all over his arms and the neck. Double Dee looked to see that Ed was right about the decaying and green skin. Double Dee knows that it takes eight to twelve years Double Dee realize that Ed was right.

"Eddy Ed may be right," said Double Dee

"are you serious ?" said Eddy

"I'm Eddy I'm not certain is actually a zombie or whatever he was," said Double Dee

"okay if he was a zombie then there should more on the news," said Eddy grab the remote to the living room television. The channel 22 was on there was a man with a tan suit behind is people running and screaming, and fire in the background

"this is Louis Williams from channel 22 with the live report on this special news on the dead coming back to life. No one knows how this started many people are running to their loved ones or away from the undead." Suddenly a zombie skater comes up to the reporter and bites his head off Eddy turns off the TV.

"Ed is right I never thought I would say that," said Eddy

"what would cause the dead to come back to life?" said Double Dee

"either from an evil book, nuclear waste, or aliens," said Ed

"Ed how do you know all of this also how do you know how to use a shotgun ?" said Double Dee

"From this" Ed pulling out a book from his jacket pocket. It was a green book with a zombie head that has an arrow through it and the title called "Zombie survival guide to the apocalypse" lettering was bloody red.

"I got it from the library," said Ed

"Maybe it is apocalypse Double Dee Ed right and reading a book" whispered Eddy

"know we must check to see if there any other zombie," said Ed.

The Eds runs to the window and opens the curtains to see if there any zombie. Outside they saw a zombie police officers falling out of the pizza boy car the Eds quickly close the curtains.

"We must barricade the door," said Ed the Eds grab the couch, dressers, chairs, table, and a lamp and barricade the front door.

"Now what Ed," said Eddy

"know we either stay here or looked for any other survivors"

Double Dee realize that Delphine was at Kevin party "guys what about Delphine she at Kevin party" said Double Dee

"she's a goner come on guys let's just get out of here," said Eddy

"no we can't let the people at the party die we have tried to rescue them we have to save Delphine. Nazz, Jimmy, Sarah, Johnny, Even Kevin, and Tyler" said, Double Dee

"what talking Double Dee Sarah Is in her room," said Ed

"no Ed she at Kevin party," said Eddy

Ed then starts freak out as his eyes go wild in fear

"we have to save my baby sister" scream Ed

"are you guy crazy I'm not going out there," said Eddy

Double Dee thought of an idea "Eddy if we save some girls they'll think you're a hero probably want your number maybe Nazz would to" said Double Dee to Eddy

Eddy ideas of girls giving him numbers and making out him made him said "I'm in now just need a plan" so the Ed's start coming up with a plan.


	6. Kevin best house party

Meanwhile, at Kevin's house, Kevin was waiting for his girlfriend as people that Kevin invited to the party comes in it was about half of the school was at the party. Kevin friend Tyler was setting up the sound system and the strobe lights. The party had tons of sneaks and many alcohols from tequila to rum and bunches of vodka. Kevin doesn't see his girlfriend in the crowd of people Kevin made this party for him and his football team after the won a home game against a rivalry school.

Then Kevin finally see his girlfriend it was Nazz she was wearing blue shorts, a white shirt, and black converse shoes. Nazz is a cheerleader captain she was still friends with everyone in the cul da sac expect Johnny. Nazz and Kevin have been dating about 6 months their relationship has been going good for now Kevin greet Nazz by a kiss on the check.

"So Nazz what took you so long I about started the party without you?" said Kevin

"so Sorry Kevin traffic was weird when I try to come home I saw this one homeless guy just walking on the freeway all bloody up it was so sad," said Nazz with a frown on her face

"don't worry babe about it that guy probably high on meth now come on in"

Kevin takes Nazz hand as they go into party Tyler finally set up the strobe light Tyler had the last thing to do was to find the right music. He goes through his phone to find a song called "Bang" By Kyle Tyler plug the phone to the speaker. As the music starts to come on someone turns off the light and strobe light kicks the party begins. Kevin and Nazz dance as Nazz brought up something to Kevin

"Hey Kevin next week is going to be our 6-month anniversary what do you have plan"

"what" Kevin couldn't hear because of the loud music

"I said next week is going to be our 6-month anniversary what do you have a plan "

"I was thinking about taken you to the new restaurant El Toro I hear they have killer tacos and nachos even a sports bar with all the games"

Nazz doesn't like it that not what she had in mind she wanted to go out to a romantic dinner. But she didn't want to ruin Kevin night so she faked a smile and say "that sounds so fun". Nazz kiss Kevin on the mouth Kevin thought to himself "this party is going to be the best party ever".

Outside their tons of gunshots all-round the Cul de sac instead, everyone only hears "Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Biggity! Bang! Bang!" from the song as the gunshots and then a scream


	7. Jumping Fences

As the Ed's finally done making their plans to save their friends at Kevin house Ed starts to put shotgun shells into his sawed-off shotgun and into his jacket pockets. As for Eddy, he was walking back and forth worrying about getting eaten by zombies. Double dee stands next Ed back door as he is about to go over the plain for the final time to his two friends.

"Okay, gentlemen the plain is to go over the fences quietly as we get to Kevin house we grab our friends. Then bring them back here and think of a way to survive this zombie outbreak. If things get hairy Ed would take care of zombie with his shotgun now anything we need to add" said Double Dee

"no" said Ed and Eddy

"then let's go"

The Ed's go to Ed backdoor they see no zombie around Ed back yard first Ed jump over the fence to the empty space next to the next house which is Delphine foster parents house. Double Dee and Eddy jump over the fence and land on their feet. Ed looks around to see a couple of zombie walking around the streets Ed ran fast to the next fence and jump over it. Eddy and Double follow suit but when they jump over the fence Eddy land it on a baseball bat and Doubled land on a shovel.

"ouch" scream Eddy

"shush be quiet eddy," said Ed

"Ed right we don't any zombie coming over here," said Double Dee rubbing his back from land on the shovel

"hey my bad be next time if I land on a knife I'll be quiet," said Eddy sarcastic

"wait a minute we could us this as a weapon," said Double d grabbing the shovel\

"yeah your right sock head," said Eddy holding the bat

Ed was about to jump over the fence to Eddy house Ed stops to see a two zombie hobo eating a cat. One was wearing baggy clothes and as the other a ripped up suit. Ed stop Eddy and Double d from jumping the fence.

"there is a zombie in Eddy backyard," said Ed

"then shoot them, Ed," said Eddy

"can't the shotgun will attract some of the zombie here," said Ed all serious

"then what we supposed to do," said Eddy

"how about this Eddy you and me sneak behind the two zombie and smash their head," said Double d

"I like that plain," said Eddy with a smile on his face

Double d and Eddy jumps the fence making them unnoticed to the zombie hobos Eddy went behind one Zombie hobo. Double d went over to the other one whispered to Eddy "one two three" Eddy and Double d hit the zombies on the head kept going until they stop moving. Ed jumps over pointing his gun at the dead zombies if in case they aren't dead.

"wait minute guys I need to get something from my house," said Eddy

"no Eddy we need to stick to the plain," said Double d as it was too late as Eddy goes to his house

"what you think Eddy getting Double Dee," said Ed

"don't know I hope it's important," said Double Dee guarding the door

Eddy comes out of his house with something in his hand

"what did you get Eddy," said Ed

"this," said Eddy showing Ed and Double d a butterfly knife with name "cut throat"

"where did you get that Eddy, "said Double Dee

"from my dick of a brother he left it when he was kicked by my parents," said Eddy

"okay buddies let's, go" said Ed

The Ed's final made it to Kevin house look around for anymore zombies they see the back door open so they sneak into Kevin house with no one noticing.


	8. Part of something

Johnny lays on his bed trying to go to sleep he couldn't as he was staying awake because his stomach is growling. As he was hungry for something that had meat he looked at his skin to see it was green and rotten Johnny quickly gets out of bed grab his coat and Plank. Johnny walks over to the front door he looked at Plank.

"yes buddy I'm going to the hospital"

"what my eyes are fine they're not red *coughs* you must be tired"

Johnny outs Plank into his coat pocket he walks out of the front door to the bus stopped. Then he sees a bunch of zombies wandering around the neighbor. Johnny thinks why their many people doing in the Cul de sac. He coughs violently as he sees that he was coughing up blood Johnny walk fast to the bus stops. But Johnny falls to the ground as he coughs more violently and then he puked up a bucket of blood.

Johnny skin became green and rotten, his teeth turn yellow and fall out of his mouth, then Johnny mind begins to think about only one thing that is eating something fresh, juicy, delicious, pink with blood covered brain. Plank says to Johnny he's now a monster Johnny takes a bite out Plank thought he had any brains. Plank had none so Johnny throws Plank into a storm drain as Johnny just realize.

That he finally found a group of people that understand him, people that he calls friends in through their zombie-like him. Johnny felt that he was a part of something and not feeling like an outcast to the world being a nobody. Now he and his new friends are going to Kevin party to have a good and fun dinner party with lots of brains


	9. Party Crasher

The Ed's made their way in Kevin party the Ed's see how the party turn out as everyone in the party is either dancing, making out, drinking or just having a conversation. Eddy and Double Dee put asides their weapon next to the corner of the house.

Eddy tells Ed "Lumpy put away your shotgun you'll freak everyone out"

"What about the zombies Eddy," said Ed

"Then just stuff into your pocket or whatever let's find your sister and some our friends get out of here"

"Eddy right Ed you go get your sister, Eddy you'll try to get the people out the party I'll go get Delphine". Said, Double Dee

"of course you would get your girlfriend," said Eddy

"She not my girlfriend Eddy," said Double Dee blushed going in the party looking for Delphine

Ed and Eddy split up Eddy look around for anyone recognize and Ed search for his baby sister. One partier went to Kevin backyard to throw up when he sees a Zombie hooker that was wearing red linger clothes. With the back of her head showing a rotten brain The partier approach the zombie hooker. "baby I dig the slut zombie thing, not my fetish but I like it a lot let's takes the time no each other from mind to the body". The partier drags the zombie hooker to right side of Kevin house for privacy.

Double Dee looks through a crowd of people for Delphine he looks all over Kevin house as the song rages on and lights were all over the walls. Double Dee stops to take a breath and try to stay cool until he heard

"Bonjour Double Dee" Double Dee turns around to see Delphine holding a red cup full of beer.

"Delphine I'm so glad to see you listen," said Double Dee was about to say something but Delphine interrupts him.

"How did you get into Kevin party I thought you weren't invented, said Delphine

"I..kinda snuck in anyway Delphine we need to tell you" said Double Dee but again Delphine interrupts him

"Edward I never thought you thought you mauvais garçon," Delphine sipping some beer

"Delphine listen we need to go this place isn't safe"

"What do you mean I know this place has Tête de Dick but so far this party not that dangerous"

"No I know won't believe just trust and let's get out here with my friends"

Delphine thinks about and said "fine Double I'll'll go with you" as Delphine finishes her drink and goes with Double Dee.

Ed goes through people knocking drinks over their hands as looks for Sarah. For her, she's talking to JImmy as wore the outfit he suggest to her. The talk and laugh about what happened so far in high school so far.

"Yeah Jimmy I never thought that Kim and Frederick would date and make a cute couple," said Sarah

"Told you anyway i've been thinking where is Rolf," said Jimmy

"He and his family took a road trip to see america I heard they are in Oklahoma looking at Red Earth"

"That sounds...interesting"

"It is and Jimmy thanks for the advice on this outfit i'm making all the boys in this party turn head"

"Your welcome"

Ed see Sarah as he come to her in full panic looking around for any Zombies near by.

"Sarah we need to go faster than chicken flying in the air," said Ed

"Wating you doing here Ed and looked like your in a panic," said Sarah

"Bad things are happening trouble big trouble zombies around the place Sarah"

"Zombies what are you talking," said Jimmy

"It's nothing Jimmy it's probably Ed watch too many Zombie movies

Ed didn't have time to argue with his sister he picks her up and out her over his shoulder

"Ed put me down," said Sarah but Ed ignore her as he go fine Eddy and Double d as Jimmy fellows him.

Eddy grabs a blue cup of vodka as he makes up a rumor about the party making people leave. Like someone throws up all over the bathroom, the beer as spit even Eddy made up the rumor that Kevin pee all over the floor. Eddy did make some people leave but there is still tons of people at the party . Eddy turns to see a girl in a very revealing dress showing most of her breast.

Eddy thought to himself "damn is that even legal to wear" Eddy got distracted by her and walk into a somebody spilling Vodka on the guy "sorry men,".

The guy was Kevin who was now Pissed that Eddy crushing his party

"What you doing here Eddy I didn't invite you," said Kevin

"I thought coming here would make the partier cooler with me in it "

"Ha only thing you do is make things lame as you"

"Please lame wearing that stupid hat for all these years"

"Oh yeah well you little shit you got five seconds to get out of here before i kicked your ass"

Nazz comes to Kevin as she see that Eddy was hear and Kevin looked angry

"What's going on Kevin," said Nazz

"Nothing baby just this dork crushing my party"

"Nazz tell your asshole boyfriend to leave me alone and enjoy the party" Said Eddy

"Eddy sorry but this is Kevin party he makes the rule," said Nazz sympathetic

" and the rule is no dorks allowed Tyler to help me with this shrimp" said Kevin grabbing Eddy shirt collar

Tyler walk to Eddy picking him up by the shirt collar before he could walk to the front door there was a scream. Everyone in the party turn to see the zombie hooker holding a patries head. Then Zombies start the break in Kevin house crashing through windows and coming in the back door. Everyone scream as they all try to get out house only to get eaten by zombies.

Tyler drops Eddy to floor Eddy gets up runs to find his friends and his bat Double d grabs his shovel and Delphine hands. He see Eddy getting his bat and a zombie bus driver was coming out him.

"Eddy looks out" said Double Dee Eddy see the Zombie and smash his head open as he goes to Double d and Delphine.

"Double Dee what's happening," said Delphine scared

"Zombies Delphine they're real and we need not get out of here Eddy where's Ed," said Double d

"I don't know where Ed is," said Eddy

Ed was looking around for Eddy and Double d as he protect Sarah Jimmy to try to avoid the zombies and get to Sarah. Zombie Johnny comes out of nowhere and bites down on Jimmy arm eating every flesh and muscle off of it. Jimmy scream "Saaaaraaaahhhh" Sarah hears JImmy scream as she jumps off of Ed shoulder runs to him pushing Johnny away from Jimmy.

"Jimmy are you okay," said Sarah concern

"He bite me a lot on the arm Sarah," said Jimmy showing her the bite marks before she could see Johnny gets up and try to eat her. Ed intervened and shot Johnny in the stomach knocking him down. Ed picks up Sarah and Jimmy as final found Eddy and Double d he runs to him.

Kevin was frozen seeing people getting eaten he couldn't move as fear was set in. The only thing makes him unfrozen was Nazz Scream "Kevin help".

Kevin turns to see Nazz struggling against a Zombie teacher he grabs a lamp and smash it over the Zombie and Kevin grabs Nazz. Kevin see Tyler punching a Zombie face in and see the Ed's Delphine, Sarah, and Jimmy leaving. Kevin calls out Tyler as him, Nazz and Tyler fellows the Ed's back to Ed house.


	10. Goodbye little buddy

As the Ed's, Delphine, Sarah, and Jimmy made it to Ed house from jumping fences and going through Ed backdoor. Before Double Dee closed the door he sees Kevin, Nazz, and Tyler followed them so he let them in Ed house. Everyone was in Ed Living as Jimmy lies floor holding the bite wound he got from Johnny. Sarah ran to the bathroom to grab band aids and paper towel for Jimmy. Ed peaks around the windows of the house to see if any zombie was nearby there was none except for zombie police officers. The room was full silent as nobody didn't want to say anything until Nazz speaks up.

"What the heck is going on what are those things outside they totally eat my friends and"Nazz couldn't say anything else as tear begin to come down and she holds Kevin tight.

"Those things were zombies and they are coming back from the dead with a vengeance," said Ed

"Zombies what are you a dumbass oh wait yes you're," said Kevin angrily

"Then example how this happens then shovel chin," said Eddy

"I don't know but it's not a zombie for sure," said Kevin

"Yeah Kevin right zombies are in movies idiots," said Tyler

"No your the idiot, if don't think if something dead comes back from the dead and eats, is not a zombie's," said Eddy right to Kevin's face

"And idiot would be smelling like day old butter toast," said Ed

"If you don't get your face out my site I'll deck you," said Kevin

"Oh really do it asshole," said Eddy

"Gentlemen it's no time to fight in this situation we need to work together now I know Kevin and Tyler are fiction but Ed right they are real we have to put asides our difference to survive for tonight" Said, Double Dee,

"How do we survive tonight Double Dee," said Nazz

"Ed you have the floor"

"First we must check for weapons and food then we stay quiet for the night then check if there are any zombies on the street in the morning," said Ed

While everyone was talking Sarah try to heal Jimmy she and Jimmy didn't listen to their friends. Sarah from his bite wound by placing multiple band-aids on his bite mark JImmy tell Sarah.

"I don't feel to while Sarah"

"Just relax Jimmy we'll get a doctor to help you," said Sarah

"Sarah can you get me something to eat like meat," said Jimmy

"There no time to eat Jimmy just try to get some rest"

"But I can't I'm so hungry"

Jimmy pass out and Sarah runs to the group as Ed tells them about killing a zombie as Sarah intervene

"Then either destroy the Brain or cut off the head," said ED

"Guy's Jimmy needs to go to the hospital he's not feeling too good after Johnny bite him," said Sarah

"Bitten um Eddy Double Dee can you help me with getting the toast out of the oven," said Ed

"What are talking about ed," said Eddy

Ed picks up Eddy and Double Dee he takes them to his kitchen as everyone watches.

Ed drops them as whispered to them. "Jimmy is going to turn into a Zombie"

"Are sure Ed?" said Double Dee

"Yes I'm Double Dee if someone gets bite and Jimmy got bitten by a zombie Johnny so we must kill Jimmy before he could turn," said Ed

"We can't kill him if hadn't turn Ed what about Sarah she might not going to agree to this," said Double Dee

"either that or having a zombie eating my brain then we have to take Jimmy out," said Eddy

Delphine walks in the kitchen to see what's going on with the Ed's until she hears Ed saying

"We have to kill Jimmy before he turn into a zombie Double Dee even if I have to break baby sister heart"

"Jimmy is turning into a zombie," said Delphine

The Ed's turn to see Delphine right behind them as she has a shock looked on her face. Double dDee goes to her as he tries to explain to her about the whole thing.

"Yes Delphine Jimmy is becoming a zombie we are trying to figure out a way to um not let him turn," said Double Dee

"There must be other's way then killing him what medicine or cutting off the arm stop him from turning Double Dee"

"No medicine can't stop the Zombie virus and he was bitten more than once so cutting off the arm is useless," said Ed

Meanwhile, in the Livingroom, everyone waits for the Ed's and Delphine to come back to them what's going JImmy start to cough violently as blood comes out his mouth Sarah come to his aid.

"Sarah I don't think I'm going to make it," said Jimmy getting ill

"Don't say that Jimmy everything alright we'll get help?" said Sarah cupping Jimmy's face.

"Sarah if I die I want you to know that I always love you since we were kids and I'll never stop loving"

"Jimmy please you're not going to die you're not " Sarah cries she put her head in Jimmy's chest. The Ed's and Delphine comes back to the living as they were not happy with the decision on their face Sarah runs to her brother for help."Ed, we need to go right now to the hospital right now Jimmy is dying".

"I'm sorry baby sister Jimmy is turning into a zombie and we must..put him down," said Ed rising his shotgun.

"No no Jimmy is not turning to a zombie aren't real Ed stopped playing around guys tell him"

Eddy, Delphine, Tyler, Nazz, and Kevin didn't say anything Double Dee comes to Sarah. "Jimmy is not going to make it Sarah and he's going become a zombie he wouldn't be Jimmy anymore"

"it's true Sarah," said Eddy

Tyler and Kevin kept quiet and Nazz didn't hear anything that they are saying

"Fuck you guys, not those are bites he won't turn have you gone crazy" Sarah tries to stop her Brother but Delphine stops her Ed goes to Jimmy with his shotgun in hand as Jimmy skin turn decay, green and rotten.

Ed points his gun at Jimmy's head he said to him "goodbye little buddy" Ed struggles to pull the trigger as memories of Jimmy comes to him.

Jimmy became a Zombie as he tries to jump on Ed but Ed shot him killing him. Sarah cries as she falls her knees Nazz cries as well and saying "oh god Jimmy" Delphine preys in French and the Ed's Kevin and Tyler didn't say anything.

Sarah goes to Jimmy wraps around him saying "I love you, Jimmy, I'm sorry I love you I love you".


	11. Leaving the Cul de sac

An hour past since Ed shot zombie JImmy the noise of Ed shotgun attracted more zombies to Ed house. They were banging the door and try to get in Ed house lucky The Ed's barricade beforehand. Sarah cried on Nazz shoulder Kevin and Tyler were looking around Ed fridge for beer Delphine cover Jimmy and the pizza boy with white sheets and The Ed's were sitting floor talking. Ed pulls out his Zombie survival guide book to read a page the situation they are in when an idea pops in Ed's head.

"Guys we must leave," said Ed

"Leave do you mean your house, Ed," said Double Dee

"No the Cul de sac Double Dee," said, Ed,

"We can't Ed this our home and where do we go," said Double Dee

"Yeah besides how we suppose to leave with all the zombie in the Cul de sac," said Eddy

"I don't know but we can't stay here there too many zombies in the Cul de sac and we only have a few weapons to kill them," said Ed

"Ed all have to do is stay in your house until they go away find somewhere else to eat," said Eddy

"No, they know we're here because all of the noise we made I think we may be the group of people left alive in the Cul de sac," said Ed

Double Dee thinks what Ed been saying as he concludes that

"Ed is right Eddy I and I have a plan on how we get out of the Cul de sac but I think it's best we share this with the others"

The Ed's bring the other kids to tell that the Cul de sac was not safe and that they got to leave the Cul de sac before it's too late. Some of the kids didn't like the idea but they agree to it. Double Dee tells everyone his plan to get out of the Cul de sac with no else die.

"The plan is we need four people to go back to Kevin house and grab Kevin dad Rv keys. While the rest of the group grabs supplies from Ed house when the four people bring the Rv back to Ed house. Then we signal the people in the house to get in the Rv and we drive away any question?"

"I got one who's going to Kevin house," said Delphine

"I Ed voluntary must go on this horrific quest," said Ed

"I will too just not lumpy die on me now," said Eddy

"I would too anyone else," said Double Dee

"I'll go but I need to get my bike from the garage and it's my house so don't trust you three idiots in, it," said Kevin.

"Kevin don't risk your life for some stupid motorcycle," said Nazz

"Nazz it's some stupid motorcycle it's a custom Harley wide glide that has black denim flames, Black leather smooth, Badlander seats, dual mufflers,magnum 5 custom front wheel 21 cut black gloss black, and it faster than a cheetah Nazz that bike is the most important" Nazz gave an angry looked to Kevin "2nd important thing in my life and I have to get it I don't want any chump stealing it"

"Fine whatever" as Nazz walks away from Kevin tick off at him.

"She'll get over it Kevin, " said Tyler

"I hope so Tyler"

Delphine pulls Double Dee asides to tell him

"Stay safe Edward I don't want anything bad to happen to you"

"Don't worry Delphine I'll be right back with the Rv?" said Double Dee

As The Ed's and Kevin leave through the backdoor Delphine whispered behind Double Dee "Sois Retourour mon amour".


	12. Bloodbath in Kevin house

The Ed's and Kevin jump Ed fence as they see zombies all over the Cul de sac as they search for any victims. Ed checked his neighbor yard to see if there doesn't have any zombie but Ed see was about 15 zombies walking around the backyard.

"we can't go over there too many zombies to handle," said Ed

The boys look around for other ways to Kevin house they remember they're a long alleyway behind the fences. So they looked to see if there are any zombies in alleyway luckily there are none. So they jumped the fence and ran toward Kevin house with no trouble.

The Ed's and Kevin reach to Kevin house all they have to jump another set of fence Ed peaked and there are six zombies in Kevin backyard.

"Six zombies in your yard Kevin," said Ed

"Then we must take them out quietly not alert the other zombies," said Double Dee

"Shit," said Kevin

"What," said Eddy

"I didn't bring any weapons," said Kevin

"You idiot here take my bat I'll just use my switchblade," said Eddy giving Kevin his baseball bat.

"Good now Ed don't use your gun unless things get crazy Eddy Kevin we'll have killed them ready," said Double Dee

"Ready"

"Ready

The Ed's and Kevin jumps the fence Eddy sneaks up to one of the zombies and stabs repeatedly in the head. Double Dee knocks out two of the zombie with his shovel Kevin smash two zombies. Then there only one left and it was walking out Kevin backyard but trips on a football and landed on a land dart. The Ed's and Kevin shrugged and go into Kevin house.

Kevin house was covered in blood and body parts blood was all over Kevin floors, walls, and even on the keg. The body parts were either lying on the floor or stuck on some furniture Kevin throws up in a corner.

"God it's like a massacre took place," said Double Dee

"An undead massacre Double Dee," said Ed

"Let's just get the keys to Rv hey Kevin are you done throwing up," said Eddy

Kevin finished throwing up he goes to key rack he grabs his motorcycle and his dad Rv key he throws them to Eddy.

"You guys go to the Rv I'll get my bike," said Kevin

"Are really going get your stupid when we're about to escape?" said Eddy

Kevin grabs Eddy shirt collar and pull him up close

"For the last time, it's one of the most important things in my life loudmouth and ain't stupid"

"Let go me or you'll get a taste of my fist"

"Two stop fighting Kevin go get bike Eddy to let's get to the Rv," said Double Dee

Kevin lets Eddy go as he goes into the garage Ed's leave by the front door and goes to the Rv. The Ed's run some Zombies crawling on the front lawn Eddy reach to the Rv and opens the door letting Ed and Double Dee in. He goes to drive seat and start the Rv meanwhile Kevin turns the garage lights on he sees his motorcycle never been touch Kevin goes to his dad toolbox and found an m1911 in there with couple ammo he puts one ammo into the gun.

Kevin heard something behind him it was a zombie jogger with a pair of headphones still hanging on its ears. Out of fear Kevin shoots the Zombie alerting the zombies in the Cul de sac making them come to Kevin house. Kevin hits the garage opener as it opens Kevin hops on his motorcycle when the garage door open Kevin drives out of the garage.

Eddy see the Zombies coming to their way and Kevin driving away Eddy hit the gas he drives the Rv over a couple of zombies. As Kevin and the Ed's comes back to Ed house hoping the rest of the group got we they needed.


	13. Out of the neighborhood

Back Ed house Delphine and Tyler are gathering food from Ed kitchen grabbing as much food as they needed. Delphine grab a six-pack of Rc cola and some fruits from the fridge Tyler grab some chips and cereal from the cabinets. So far they grab half of the food in the kitchen. The put it all of the food in a garbage bag and Tyler tells Delphine.

"French girl"

"It's Delphine"

"Delphine since there is a zombie apocalypse I thought we might repopulate the earth"

"Ew no I thought you like Sarah"?

"She about sad about Jimmy she probably needs space so how about it you and me"

"Answer is still no"

"Okay but you'll want this sooner or later"

"Cochon d'imbécile"

Tyler and Delphine continue to gather things from all over Ed house Nazz tries to cheer Sarah up. By telling that Jimmy probably doesn't want to be a zombie Sarah doesn't listen and just feel sadder.

"Sarah I know Jimmy is dead I'm sad too but we have to leave when the Kevin, Ed, Double Dee, and Eddy come back with the Rv"

"Don't I think can this my home and Jimmy... we should see if he was zombie it could've been something"

"You know there nothing else thought we would've to turn Jimmy Monster Sarah"

" your right zombies one bite you into them stupid ugly rotten asshole zombies that kill Jimmy"

"That right Sarah"

"Nazz I think I know what to do" Sarah stands up and stops crying "I'll kill every single limp dick zombies that try to bite me or my friends"

Sarah and Nazz start helping Delphine and Tyler getting supplies in the house. They everything that they needed to survive on the road.

Eddy drives the Rv through more driving making Double Dee and Ed falling on the floor a couple of times as he makes a big turn to Ed house. Kevin already made to the house as some Zombies fellow him Kevin shoots them Kevin ran into Ed house He tells them that they got the Rv. Eddy stops Rv and Double Dee opens the door to let everyone in Tyler and Delphine runs to Rv with the supplies. Sarah was about to get in but she sees Zombie Johnny with a hole in his Stomach that Ed shot. Sarah pulls out a golf club that she got from her room and smash Zombie Johnny head killing "that was foJimmymy" she said in her head as She gets in the Rv.

Kevin gets on the bike with Nazz on the back of the bike holding Kevin. Eddy drives the Rv away from Ed house and Kevin fellows him. The cul de sac kids made out of the neighborhood and going anywhere that is safe for them to call home.


End file.
